Characters
Characters are the main ponies you create and play as! The possibilities at this point are endless, so go wild! Type of characters In Pony Town, you virtually have no limit on your pony. From a basic Earth Pony to the most unknown colorful bird-cat-dog-pegasus-unicorn-Changeling-princess! How to create To create your pony, you can press the EDIT button or click the ARROW button on the menu and select "New Pony". You will then be demonstrated with a basic template. Editing Body Once you are ready to create or edit, it'll all begin here. The Body part of creating or editing your pony gives you the following options: General Options: Allows custom lines. allows you to change the colors of the outer lines for your pony. Social Site: Allows you to show others with which social site you are connected, allowing them to see your social profile. Be careful with this! Body Color: Change the color of your body. (As seen on the picture, Wiki Pone is colored in white precept or also known as "ffffff"). Horn: Equip a horn for your pony; from the usual series horns to the odd alien antennae. Wings: Give your pony pegasus wings, bird wings, dragon / bat pony wings, or Changeling wings. Ears: Choose the ears your pony will have. Some ears seem to resemble that of spikes, too! Front & Back Hooves: Choose if your pony will have claws, paws, or fetlocks. Note that the claws are not available for the back hooves. Buttmark: The "Buttmark" is also known as the Cutie Mark. It is a custom 5x5 design located on the thigh. Mane After you are done choosing how great your pony will look at the body part, it is time for you to give them a mane-style and choose how their hair will look. Mane: Choose the hair style your pony will have. Color Pattern: Choose the coloring style the hair of your pony will have and then color it. (as seen on the picture, Wiki Pone is using the second hair style and uses the rainbow pattern) Back Mane: Choose the style your pony will have from the back and once again, pick a pattern and color it. Tail Tail: Choose the style of your pony's style, choose a pattern and a color. (as seen on the image, Wiki Pone is using the first style and rainbow pattern) Face Eye Color & 'Whites': Choose your pony's eye color and sclera. Eyes: Choose the type of eye expression your pony will have. Eyeshadow and lashes: Allows you to determine if your pony is a female or a male (or just likes to have fun)! Muzzle and Expression: Choose the muzzle type / expression of your pony. There are three muzzle types: the standard pony muzzle, a gryphon beak or a deer nose. Fangs and Markings: Allows you to choose if your pony will have fangs like a vampire or markings like freckles or face paint. Facial Hair: Give your pony facial hair, such as a beard, mustache, mutton chop, soul patch or a goatee. Others Head: Choose if your pony will have Bow Ties, Hats, Earrings, Glasses, Goggles, a Blindfold, or Sunglasses. Neck: Choose if your pony will have Scarfs, Ties, Chokers, a Bell, or one of many others. Legs: Choose if your pony will have Socks. Chest: Choose if your pony will have a Hoodie or other upper-wear. Back: Choose if your pony will have a Dress or a Tail Bow. Waist: Choose if your pony will carry a Saddlebag, Sword or a Saddle. To see more about "Others", Visit the Clothes or the Items page. List of known characters in the Wiki Wiki Pone Moonlight Brightstar Note You can create up to 100 ponies only and no more than that. That's a lot! Category:Creation Category:Character Category:Wiki Pone Category:Moonlight Brightstar